This invention relates generally to flag support structures and is particularly directed to an arrangement for raising and lowering a flag on a flagstaff and for maintaining the flag in an unfurled, unfouled condition in the fully upraised position.
In flying a flag it is desirable to maintain the flag in an unfurled condition and to prevent it from becoming entangled with either the flagstaff or supporting lines to which it is attached. Such entanglement of the flag is not only unsightly, but also results in excessive wear and possible damage to the flag and supporting line, or halyard. In addition, an entangled flag may produce excessive strain on the flagstaff in high wind conditions creating a hazard to those in the vicinity of the flagstaff.
The prior art discloses various approaches for supporting a flag from a flagstaff in an unfurled, disentangled condition. These approaches are generally characterized as being overly complicated and not entirely fail-safe. Examples of prior art approaches in this area can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,202 to Visitacion, U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,915 to Klamroth, U.S. Pat. No. 1,295,274 to Crichton and U.S. Pat. No. 756,989 to Suhr. All of these patents generally include a pair of rings or bearing structures which are positioned in spaced relation along the flagstaff and may be displaced therealong. A halyard is coupled to each of the rings or bearing structures for supporting a flag which is free to rotate about the flagstaff as wind direction changes. The various approaches disclosed in these patents generally include numerous components, are overly complicated, and appear to be commercially unattractive. U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,041 to Buckley discloses another approach involving a rotatable structure mounted to the top of the flagstaff by means of bearings and including a pulley on a lateral portion thereof for supporting the halyard to which the flag is coupled in providing for the raising and lowering of the flag. This arrangement provides only for the rotational displacement of the upper portion of the supporting halyard with wind direction changes and thus would be subject to excessive halyard wear and possible entanglement of the halyard with the flagstaff.
The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing an inexpensive and effective arrangement for raising and lowering a flag on a flagstaff and for supporting the flag in the fully upraised position which eliminates flag entanglement with either the flagstaff or the halyard as wind direction changes and thus maintains the flag in a fully unfurled condition. The rotatable flag support of the present invention is fully compatible with existing flagstaff configurations and reduces wear upon the flag and supporting halyard and the possibility of damage thereto.